Stubborn LiKun
by Gunbunny1
Summary: Syaoran hides his feelings for Sakura, but no one can hide forever. However, he stubbornly refuses to admit it. Years, later the stubborn streak is still there.
1. Fateful Night

I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura or any Clamp material. Only the story concept is my own. Enjoy.  
  
Stubborn Li-kun  
  
Thud. Thud. Thud. My heart and feet pounded in unison. God! Please, let her be okay. Don't let me fail. I pushed myself a little more. I had to get there fast. I don't care what I say. I can't live without her smile. She is my sun, my cherry blossom. My feet skid across the ground as I catch a glimpse of pink. It's her. Oh Sakura, wait for me. I won't let anything hurt you. Not even the Clow cards.  
  
I call upon the necklace around my neck for my sword. I couldn't pause for a second. I see her beginning to fall off of her staff as lightning strikes near her. I dive beneath to catch her only seconds before she hits the ground. Despite my pain, I am relieved. I think that something could be broken. I quickly put up my rough demeanor. I can't let her know. I know she doesn't feel the same way. She loves Yukito. There will never be room enough for me, but I will always be there for her. I don't care how much I hurt, inside or outside.  
  
"Umph! Watch what you're doing! What are you doing out on a night like tonight? It's miserable out! You should be home with your family." She rolls from my back to kneel on the muddy ground. The beautiful dress that Tomoyo had made for her was tore and muddy. She looks at the ground as if she didn't hear me speak. I see Sakura shiver in the downpour. Is she crying?  
  
I take my jacket off. I can't stand to see her like this, not smiling. I can't help it. I can let myself show a little weakness just this once. I can't let her stay hurt like this. I sit up just enough to drape my jacket over her shoulders. I ignore the wrenching pain that I feel in my leg.  
  
She glances up at me. I hear a soft whisper, so soft it sounds like the wind, "Sumimasen." She pulls herself from the ground. I see the Clow key dangling for her grasp, and watch as my jacket slides off her shoulders. I try to stand, but grit my teeth as I feel the pain in my leg again. It's broken, but I don't care. I put my sword to the ground in an effort to pull myself up. The sword digs into the ground, which is barely firm enough to allow me to stand. I clumsily pick up my jacket, and notice she's walking blankly towards her home. I can't let her walk home without even a jacket! She'll catch her death of a cold. I stumble towards her only to fall down in a puddle. I scream in pain as I jar my leg.  
  
Sakura glances at me. Her eyes open in panic as she runs back toward me. "Syaoran!!!" I feel her hands on my shoulders, and she guides my hand around her shoulder. I look down blushing. I didn't mean to show weakness. She is more important. She should worry about herself and not about me. "You're hurt, aren't you?" Her soft voice disturbs me from my reverie. The storm around us doesn't seem to exist. All I see are her emerald eyes opened in concern. Her soft, silken brown hair was clinging to her face. My hand began to reach up to touch her face on its own, then I quickly pulled it back. I can't let her worry.  
  
I try to pull away gruffly, "I'm fine! You need to go home." I see the hurt in her eyes, and how I'm adding to the tears that were already there. The tears I can see despite the rain. Please turn away, Sakura. I can't keep standing like this much longer. I feel my legs beginning to weaken beneath me. Please, Sakura. I don't want you to see my weakness. If you look in my eyes, you'll see my only weakness. You. You are my weakness. All of my love, my concern, and my pain stems from you. I will do anything so that you don't have to worry or cry for me. I watch her head droop and she nods slowly. Her hand slowly drops from my arm. She turns away. I feel my heart ache.  
  
I call out one last time, "Please, Sakura. Don't worry," but my words are lost to her in the storm. She walks away, and takes a piece of me with her. I wait until she is out of sight to let exhaustion take me over. I sit on the ground and cry. I can never let her know. Never.  
  
I try to walk normally into school. I'm late because I was at the doctor. I was right. My leg was broken. I hide the brace and cast under my baggy pants. I can't let anyone know that I'm hurt. I told my coach already. I asked him not to tell anyone why I wouldn't be at soccer practice. I walk stiffly into class, and the teacher pauses. I hand him the note. He nods. "Go and sit down. I'll give you your homework you missed after class." I walk slowly, and casually. I hope it's not obvious that I'm hurt. I avoid looking at Sakura, because I'm afraid of what I'll see. Would she pity me? Would she hate me? Would she not even care?  
  
I sit down and remember that I can't bend my leg. So, I stretch out and try to act like I'm sitting like this on purpose. It's hard. I try to ignore the ache in my leg and my heart as I stare past Sakura and at the teacher. I haven't really been paying attention. I'm worried about Sakura finding out that I'm hurt. I lied to her last night, because I didn't want her to worry. I still don't want her to worry. I feel so faint from the pain, though. I glance down at my desk and notice a note sitting on it.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Syaoran,  
  
I'm sorry for last night. Please come with Tomoyo and me to get ice cream after school.  
  
-Sakura  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Sakura. I smile softly. I know I'll regret it, but I could never say no to her. I never want to disappoint her. I'll just have to try harder to hide my injury. I scribble yes at the bottom and toss it on her desk. Even looking at her back I can see her smile. Sigh. I'll do anything to make her smile. It makes my heart break knowing that she'll never be mine.  
  
Classes are over. I see Tomoyo and Sakura talking quietly in the doorway. I make sure they're not looking my way as I get up. I can't seem to do that as easily as sitting or walking. Step. Thud. Step. Thud. I grit my teeth and feel dizzy with the pain. I had left my crutches in my locker. I wish that I could get them now. Finally, I make it to the front desk. The teacher simply hands me my homework. "I hope it'll be better soon." I nod.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Tomoyo walks over to me and looks at me confused. "What does he mean, Syaoran-kun?"  
  
I blush and look away as Sakura looks at me, and I mumble a response to Tomoyo, "Nothing. It was just family business. That's all." I sneeze.  
  
Oh no! I hope that I'm not coming down with a cold on top of this. I sniffle a little bit. Even Tomoyo looks a little concerned. "I- it's just allergies." I smile lazily and try to act casual. Tomoyo shrugs.  
  
"Okay. Sakura, are you ready for some ice cream?" Tomoyo giggles as Sakura energetically runs to the door. I try to walk a little faster. Tomoyo is running ahead with Sakura when she suddenly glances back at me suspiciously. "Syaoran-kun, are you limping?"  
  
"Uhh. no. I just see no reason to hurry." I slow down a little to cover up my limp. It was a little too late. Sakura runs back towards me worried.  
  
I see her green eyes are wide with worry. and tears. No, Sakura. don't cry. don't cry for me. I don't deserve it. I turn away as I hear her whisper "Is it because of last night?"  
  
I look at her, and try to be as cold as possible, "I'm fine. I don't need your pity or anyone else's. Now do you want to get ice cream or not?"  
  
I see her glance away and nod. "Okay, then let's go, Sakura, Tomoyo." I continue walking ignoring the growing pain. It seemed so far to the doors out of the school. It seemed so far. My head felt like it was swimming. I hear them running to catch up behind me.  
  
I take another step only to find that the floor isn't underneath me. The world was spinning. The floor rushed towards me faster and faster. I couldn't seem to react. My arms wouldn't obey me. I close my eyes waiting for the impending impact, when I hit something soft. I hear a soft cry, "Syaoran! What's wrong?"  
  
I find myself staring into emerald eyes, and vaguely realize that it was Sakura. I force myself to sit up only to find Sakura holding me close to her. She won't let me move. "Please don't worry. It's nothing." I hoarsely whisper through the fog of pain.  
  
She leans down and I feel wetness hit my cheeks. She was crying. "A broken leg isn't nothing, Syaoran. Let me help you. You're my friend." I feel my heart tighten. Would I ever be more than a friend?  
  
I turn away slightly, feeling the heat rising in my cheeks.  
  
"My crutches are in my locker." I painfully dig into my pockets and pull out a key. I slide it into Sakura's hand. For just a moment, I allow myself to savor the warmth and smoothness of her skin. I know I sound so cold and harsh, but I can't help it. I don't want to see her cry. If only I didn't care.  
  
I hear Sakura mumble something and then feet pounding on the hallway floor. "Syaoran. I care. Why did you lie to me last night? You were hurt, weren't you?" I keep my eyes closed acting like didn't hear. Maybe she won't make me answer. She buries her face in my hair, gently sobbing.  
  
"Sakura! I got them!" Tomoyo yells as she runs towards us. Her feet slow to a stop and she just stares at the sad sight that we must make.  
  
Sakura continues crying and clutching on to me with all of her strength. "Syaoran. what if I lost you? I wouldn't know what to do! I-i . love you!" Her heart-felt confession ripped away any hope I had of staying away from my angel. I looked up into her eyes.  
  
Those emerald eyes, which were beautiful even when they sparkled with tears, stared straight into my soul and burned at the ice in my heart. Slowly, my hand reaches up to brush away those tears. Her eyes close and one last tear falls down her cheek. I quickly wipe it away. I sit up a little and wrap my arms around her. Softly, I whisper into her ear, "Even with tears, you are beautiful, my Kinomoto Sakura. I." I'm not sure how to say it. It's harder than I thought it would be. You'd think dreaming all these years of this moment would have helped. "I've . I've always loved you, Sakura. I thought you loved Yukito, so I hid everything. I.I didn't want you to worry." The last came out in a rush. I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.  
  
I saw her pull away to look at me, still with tears in her eyes. This time, though, she wore a smile that would put the sun to shame. "Oh Syaoran." Her arms wrapped around me even tighter than ever. I looked over Sakura's shoulder as I held her to see Tomoyo. Tomoyo and her video camera had miraculously recorded the moment, again. I blush and bury my face in Sakura's hair, taking in her wonderful cherry blossom scent.  
  
I suddenly notice something. I look at my leg and see Sakura's leg and see her backpack sitting on my injured leg.  
  
Suddenly, one sound fills the entire building, "OWWWW!!!!!! SAKURA!!!!! Get your bag off my leg!" This was the start of something beautiful. 


	2. After College and Marriage

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or anything Clamp.  
  
I looked over this old story today, and I thought about continuing my Syaoran based story. I love the feeling of this perspective, but I don't know if this add on does it justice. If it doesn't seem to fit, then I'll just remove it. Please let me know what you think (R&R).  
  
----  
  
I stare at the picture of the beautiful cherry blossom that came to love me just because I was too stubborn for my own good. Tomoyo had finally managed to convince Sakura that she was the only one beautiful enough to model her clothes, and she'd recently accepted the position after finishing college. I had also finished college with a degree in business, and ran the Li clan from her in Japan. Since I could travel to take care of business whenever I needed, they had decided to drop the argument, just as I had made them drop the argument about the Clow cards.  
  
I hadn't mentioned to Sakura, but recently Eriol called me. I was worried, he didn't tend to call if he wanted to talk; he usually reserved that for his frequent visits. It worried me, but I heard him out.  
  
"Syaoran, I think that the cards are meant to be passed to your child. I've been having enough premonitions to worry Tomoyo. I think it's time that you sealed the Sakura cards. They must be in stasis until the child is old enough to capture the cards and prove his or her worthiness." I didn't like the sound of this. Those cards are the only things that protected Sakura from the hordes of enemies the Clow Reed seemed to have made.  
  
"Eriol, I don't really want my child going through that sort of danger. Anyway, Sakura's not even pregnant yet. We're also still fighting off Clow Reed's old enemies, and those who don't like that I'm in power of the Li clan." I restrained myself from yelling at my old friend as I would have in the past.  
  
Eriol sighed through the receiver, "I know. Maybe I'm wrong. There's a good possibility that the cards will go to sleep by themselves when it's time for a new card captor. Maybe it's all just another trick by someone trying to get at you. I'll try to do some research. Don't worry Sakura with it though."  
  
I nodded even though I knew he couldn't see me. "I understand. I think it's a trick, because it some of the research I've done, it said the cards were only released at death. Sakura's very powerful now, and think that the cards will respond to her kin as well to her now."  
  
Eriol paused, "That's right. I'm sure you're right. I guess I've been overworked. Perhaps it has another meaning anyway." He laughed nervously. "I'm sorry to have worried you like that. I just felt uneasy not mentioning it to you."  
  
I smiled, realizing that he had only our best interests at heart, even if he was annoying at times, "I understand, Eriol. I'll keep an eye out for anything strange. By the way, when are you and Tomoyo getting married? After all, Sakura and I have been married for over a month now."  
  
His stuttering was only more pronounced after a few moments of silence, "H- how did you know? Did Tomoyo... No."  
  
I laughed long and hard, "Did you really think that you were being subtle by timing all of your visits when Tomoyo was over? Or going to Tomoyo's clothing shows?" I smiled, "It's okay, buddy. I won't tell, but you'd better. She won't wait forever."  
  
Eriol seemed to have regained his composure, "Well, it's not often you're one up on me. Thanks for the advice. I'll talk to you later. By the way, have you noticed something different about Sakura?"  
  
I blinked and thought about it. "Not really," I replied, puzzled by this question. Surely I'd be the first to notice anything different.  
  
"Alright. Tomoyo had just mentioned that Sakura was up to somethi..."  
  
I interrupted, "Speaking of which, I'm late! I'm supposed to meet her at the dinner with Tomoyo! Later Eriol!" Click. I tossed the phone on the hook as I grabbed a jacket and shrugged it on. I fumbled with the keys to lock the door and ran to my motorcycle on the street outside of our apartment building. Eight minutes to get there. I'd better take the back roads.  
  
----  
  
Well, it looks like Syaoran's in a hurry, and that there's romance in the air. What do you think that Sakura's up to? 


End file.
